


14/02/2019: Happy Valentine's, Baby

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [45]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Rin gets a big surprise for Valentine's Day.





	14/02/2019: Happy Valentine's, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> And so, one whole entire month late, here is my long-ago promised Sourin VDay oneshot!! This is set in the same universe/timeline as my Australian shenanigans fics. Hope everyone enjoys!

Rin yanks himself out of the pool and pulls his cap and goggles off, cheering quietly to himself when he checks the huge clock on the wall and seeing that he’d shaved another few seconds of his 50-meter butterfly. He scoops his water bottle up and heads into the changerooms, done with training for the day. As he waves to some of his teammates, Rin reaches into a pocket of his bag and pulls out his necklace, looping the thick cord over his neck and touching the shark tooth pendant as it touches his chest, following the action by retrieving his engagement ring and sliding it back on his finger, flexing his hand to watch it glitter in the fluorescent lights.

“Is Rin in there?” the voice of one of the pool managers calls from outside as she knocks politely on the door of the changerooms. “Rin?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Rin replies, towel draped over his hair. “What’s up?” Being called by his given name by everyone straight up upon meeting them had been something he’d had to get used to – when he was attending school, it was actually somewhat normal for boys to go by their last names – but he’s getting there. He opens the door enough to poke his towel-clad head out.

The manager smiles at him. “There’s a delivery for you in the main office,” she says, pointing over her shoulder. “Big ol’ bunch of flowers. You must have yourself one dedicated sheila to send you a gift like that.”

Rin frowns. He still doesn’t have a very good grasp on the slang, sometimes feeling like it’s a whole other language he needs to learn, but that one is pretty easy to pick up. Rin flushes a little, not really wanting to explain that he does not, actually, have a ‘sheila’, but a rather large and decidedly man-shaped Sousuke. “Wait, flowers? What for?” Worry shoots through him for a moment – has someone died?!

“Well, I imagine because it’s Valentine’s Day, love,” the woman says, eyeing Rin off like he’s a bit stupid. “Did you not look at the calendar this morning?”

Rin doesn’t usually look at the calendar, because that just reminds him how many more days he has to go through before he gets to see Sousuke again. Besides, he has his phone to remind him to do things. “Nope,” Rin says bluntly. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, just have to get dressed.” And shower, but that can probably wait until Rin gets back to his apartment. If his run-in with Natsuya Kirishima has taught him anything, it’s how to utilise FaceTime when your partner lives in another country. The manager leaves him alone with a curt nod.

True to his word, it only takes Rin five minutes to dry off and start heading for the main office, his bag slung over his shoulder and a water bottle swinging in his hand. He raps the knuckles of his free hand on the desk, and the same woman appears. “There you are, duck,” she says brightly, and she bends down to fetch something under the desk, reappearing with the biggest bunch of flowers that Rin has ever seen.

Tall, multi-coloured tulips burst out of the box: red, yellow, pink, and plum. Sprigs of silver fern leaves weave through the stems, and tiny head of forget-me-nots peek out from between the vibrant flowers. He stares at them dumbly as the green box is placed in his arms, gold tissue paper spilling over its edges as the sheer amount of flowers threaten to split the box at the seams. Paper butterflies dance over the tops of the flowers, held up on fine red wire, and miniature wooden ladybugs are adhered to the stems of several tulips. A plastic fork pokes out through the entire lot, a white square of card embossed with the florist’s logo on it caught in the prongs.

“Are you _sure_ these are for me?” Rin asks, voice strained as he tries to juggle the box into one arm without dropping it so he can reach for the card.

“Pretty sure, the name’s in Japanese,” the woman says, and Rin has to keep himself in check so that he doesn’t roll his eyes. Last time something had been ‘for him’ because the card was in Japanese, it had actually been for the Korean girl in the women’s team. He loves living in Australia, but sometimes…

It turns out they were right this time, ‘Matsuoka Rin’ written out in Sousuke’s neat characters on the card. Rin flips it over so he can read the message from his fiancé. _Hope you like the flowers, baby. Happy Valentine’s Day – I’ll see you soon! Love, Sou_. Rin can feel the smile spreading across his face, and the blush, and he tucks the card into his pocket so that he doesn’t lose it. “Thanks for holding onto them,” he tells the pool manager. “They’re from my fiancé.”

“When you call her to say ‘thank you’, tell her to send you more from the same shop, the delivery boy was a tall drink of water,” the manager says coyly, twirling some of her hair around her finger and gazing off dreamily into the distance.

Rin shakes his head at her. “I’ll mention that to _him_ ,” he says pointedly, feeling a little sappy, and he walks away before the woman can respond, although he definitely hears her whispering, ‘Fuck, now I owe Dave a tenner,’ as he walks out the sliding glass doors into the light of the setting sun. “Damn, Sousuke, what’s with this massive box?” Rin mutters to himself as he hops on the train, flipping the seat over with one hand so that he doesn’t have to face someone sitting in the opposite row. “What an inconvenience, I don’t even have a vase to put these in.” He’s complaining about them, but deep down Rin loves the flowers with his entire heart, glad that Sousuke had thought to organise a gift for him all the way in Japan.

He forgoes picking up food on the way home, not wanting to juggle takeaway bags alongside the flowers, and hopes that there’s something edible in his cupboards. Rin is so focused on not dropping his flowers while he fishes his keycard out of his bag that he doesn’t notice the lights shining from under the door of his apartment until he actually gets the door open.

“What the-” he starts, blinking at the lights in surprise – he distinctly remembers turning them off before leaving that morning – and then freezes when he sees the familiar person standing in his kitchen, the heady scent of curry and fried beef reaching his nose. His bag and the flowers hit the floor. “Sousuke?” Rin asks, hope bleeding into his voice.

“You took your time,” Sousuke says cheerfully, throwing a tea towel over his shoulder from where he had just been wiping his hands on it. Luckily, he’d had the forethought to turn all the burners off as soon as he heard Rin’s footsteps outside the door, because he suddenly has an armful of wiggling fiancé, Rin’s arms and legs going everywhere until he is completely wrapped around Sousuke like a little red octopus. “So you missed me then?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rin says pointedly, and crashes his mouth to Sousuke’s desperately. “When the hell did you get here?!”

Sousuke grins. “About four hours ago. Just long enough to buy you some flowers, drop them off at the pool, and then come back here to make dinner.”

Rin blinks. “You dropped them off the pool yourself?”

Sousuke nods, making a ‘duh’ face at Rin. “How else do you think my handwriting got on the card?”

That makes Rin feel a little stupid, and then a little possessive, because that manager had said she thought the delivery guy was hot. He tightens his grip on Sousuke with his thighs and growls a little, which earns him a laugh and another kiss, this time with more tongue and Sousuke’s big hands cupping his ass.

They end up having to eat their Valentine’s dinner cold. At breakfast the next morning. Because once they started going at it on the kitchen counter – and then the couch, _and_ Rin’s bed, then the shower, and then the bed again – they were too tired to do anything but sleep until Rin’s alarm went off at five in the morning.

As Rin is nursing a large cup of coffee and pressing a cold cloth to the bitemarks on the tops of his thighs in the hopes of keeping the bruising down, Sousuke rescues the flowers from the floor, glad to see that they survived their undignified drop to the ground, and puts them in a vase that he pulls out of his bag. “I thought these things through,” is all he says when Rin stares at him in mild shock. “Now drink your coffee. I’m only staying for two days, and I’ve missed you.”

It’s the best late-Valentine’s Day that Rin has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
